Hunter Spirit
by Lichi2
Summary: Kai y Kakeru son dos hermanos que viven en la epoca antigua de japon, los cuales deben enfrentar a los diferentes youkais para poder sobrevivir en estos tiempos de guerra / Historia Original
1. El exorcismo

TEXTO 1,EL EXORCISMO

En el templo todos los ancianos se preparaban para el ritual de exorcisacion,minutos despues llegan los monjes trayendo a una persona atada con pergaminos en su cuerpo, con los pies descalzos y los ojos vendados, al cual obligan a acostarse en un circulo grabado con pintura mirandolos estaba un muchacho encerrado en una jaula para que no interviniese en la ceremonia El anciano mayor levanta una vara con cascabeles y mientras la hace sonar dice varias frases extra as, entonces del cuerpo del que estaba en el circulo salen miles de sombras obscuras las cuales son destruidas por los demas ancianos, una sombra iba hacia el chico de la jaula pero es salvado por un despues la persona dentro del circulo estaba inmovil, el anciano se agacha a su lado y colocando su mano sobre el se ala  
-todo ha sido un exito, ha sido liberado-lo cual causa la alegria de todos y la tranquilidad del chico de la jaula quien es liberado corriendo donde el que estaba tendido sobre el circulo  
-niisan-decia llorando  
-estoy..bien kakeru-le dice sonriendo  
-esto ayudara a controlar al demonio-le dice el anciano pasandole al joven un collar con una rara piedra escrita con sellos magicos -gracias-le dice contento Ya mas repuesto se viste con su traje de omnyouji y sale de su habitacion siendo visto por su hermano menor - a donde vas niisan?  
-voy a buscar al hechicero que maldijo a nuestra familia kakeru, tu permanece aqui con los sacerdotes  
-no quiero, deseo seguir tu mismo camino niisan  
-no puedes, gracias a kamisama la maldicion no te afecto y si sigues mi mismo camino nunca llevaras una vida normal  
-desde la muerte de nuestros padres por ese hechicero solo nos tenemos a nosotros dos, por favor no me apartes de mi familia niisan-lo abraza emocionado -de acuerdo seguiremos el mismo camino de espinas y te prometo kakeru que te protegere con mi vida  
-gracias niisan De ese modo abandonan el templo que fuese su hogar despues de la muerte de sus padres, en busca del responsable de su nueva existencia  
Caminan un largo trecho por el bosque en eso se coloca frente a ellos un youkai, el cual los ataca con flamas,kai como se llama el hermano de kakeru, se defiende con sellos que lanza contra el youkai, luego lanza sobre el un collar de cuencas magicas y recita un conjuro enviando un rayo de luz que lo desintegra, luego cae de rodillas agotado de usar su ki para acabarlo  
-niisan estas bien?  
-si, debe ser la poca practica, sin embargo lo hice bien no?  
-si, estuviste muy bien, ojala yo pudiese ayudarte -lo haces animandome kakeru, tienes hambre?  
-mmm-le dice contento Asi se detienen a acampar en aquel lugar para continuar sus nuevas aventuras en busca del hechicero llegado un nuevo amanecer


	2. La tienda de takoyakis

Kai y kakeru llegan a un pueblo cerca de un intenso caudal de rio,ven a las mujeres labando la ropa en la orilla, a los ancianos conversando bajo los grandes arboles y los niños jugueteando en la orilla, sintiendose comodos en aquel ambiente

-es como la del templo ¿verdad niisan?-señala kakeru contento

-si, ¿que te parece si nos quedamos un par de dias por aqui?, la busqueda del hechicero puede esperar ademas necesitamos ganar algo de dinero, el que nos dio el sumo sacerdote no durara mucho

-es cierto pero ¿en que podemos trabajar niisan?

-en todo pueblo necesitan los servicios de un omnyouji y yo soy bueno en eso ¿verdad?

-lo eres y ¿que hare yo?

-apoyarme kakeru

-¿eso?-dice decepcionado-soy un estorbo para ti niisan

-vamos kakeru, no lo eres gracias a que estas conmigo no he sido dominado por el demonio que mora dentro de mi

-tienes el amuleto que te dio el sumo sacerdote-se lo señala

-es verdad pero...-no sabia que decirle, en eso una mujer joven se les acerca

-¿buscas un trabajo?-le dice a kakeru

-si, ¿tiene alguno para mi señorita?-le dice entusiasmado

-espera kakeru, aun no sabemos que tipo de trabajo es-dice desconfiado kai

-niisan ya no soy un niño pequeño-le dice serio el joven

-es logico que tu hermano desconfie muchacho-acota la mujer-el trabajo que te ofresco es en mi tienda de takoyakis,mi ayudante me dejo y necesito ayuda para atender a mis clientes, si lo desean los llevare a ver la tienda ahora mismo

-de acuerdo-acota kai

De ese modo van hasta el local que le dijese la mujer y era lo que le dijese

-ves niisan-acota kakeru-por favor deja que te ayude a juntar mas dinero

-okey si eso es lo que deseas

-gracias

-bienvenido a mi tienda sol naciente, me llamo yamamoto sarae

-soy kakeru y el es mi niisan kai, sera un placer para mi trabajar con usted

-sera solo por el tiempo que logremos reunir la bolsa de dinero,asi que no te entusiasmes kakeru-le acota serio kai

-lo se niisan, despues ayudare a sarae san a buscar un reemplazo ¿verdad?

-si-le dice ella

Kai se marcha en busca de la asamblea del pueblo para ofrecerse como omnyouji mientras kakeru conocia por dentro su puesto de trabajo temporal


	3. El cazador solitario

Despues de dejar a kakeru en su nuevo empleo en la tienda de takoyakis,kai se dirige al consejo de la aldea en busca de un puesto como omnyouji, llega a un edificio

grande con rejas y se topa con dos omnyouji en la entrada

-¿a que has venido joven?-le consulta uno

-a ver al consejero ya que deseo trabajar con ellos para eliminar youkai de esta zona

-¿de que nivel eres?

-nivel 52

-adelante, al final del pasillo esta la sala del consejo de ancianos-le abren la reja y kai sigue su camino hasta llegar a un gran salon donde lo esperaban tres ancianos

-¿a que has venido?-le dice uno

-a serles util contra el mal que asecha a su aldea-le dice con una reverencia

-demuestranos el poder que posees-indica el segundo anciano

-¿que obtendre si lo hago?

-si tu poder es fuerte tendras el derecho de ser un omnyouji de la aldea, sino es asi seras desterrado

-de acuerdo lo hare-se levanta y saca su collar de cuencas colocandoselas en su cuello recita un conjuro magico, los ancianos liberan un pequeño youkai en la sala y kai usando su poder lo elimina asombrando a los tres ancianos-y ¿entro?

-si-acota el primer anciano, siendo afirmado por los otros dos

De ese modo kai es presentado por los otros omnyouji, todos lo saludan ecepto un omnyouji que permanece comiendo en su silla, otro entonces le explica

-por ser el mas fuerte nos ve por de menos, aqui lo llamamos el cazador solitario

-que interesante-luego piensa-"veremos cual de los dos es el mas fuerte"

Durante las tardes kai y los otros omnyouji cazaban los youkai que lograban entrar a la ciudad,ya llegada la noche al volver a la casa que ocupasen se topa con kakeru que lo esperaba con una bandeja de takoyakis

-bienvenido oniisan

-hola kakeru-sentandose apoya la cabeza en la mesa-estoy exhausto

-¿mucho trabajo?

-demaciado..la ciudad se atesta de youkai de todos los tipos-decia sin levantar la cabeza

-niisan come y despues te vas a descansar-le dice esto pero el se habia ya dormido,asi que le coloca una manta sobre su espalda

En tanto el cazador solitario trabajaba enfrentando una yuki ona,la cual le lanza una ventisca para poder escapar de el llegando afuera de la casa de kakeru y kai...


	4. Kakeru y la youkai

Kakeru se levanta temprano casi de amanecida para ir a su trabajo no sin antes dejar el desayuno listo para kai que seguia durmiendo

-vaya niisan-lo ve roncar-bien me voy, nos vemos

Salia cuando descubre a yuki ona inconciente junto a la ventana, asustado entra y busca un cubo de hielo,luego se le acerca y la voltea ayudandola a tomar del cubo, la que la hace reaccionar,abriendo los ojos lo ve y asustada retrocede amenazandolo con su poder pero se tambalea ya que aun estaba debil y kakeru se le acerca

-¿estas bien?

-¿por que ayudas a una youkai? puedo eliminarte humano

-pero ahora no puedes ¿no?-le sonrie-puedo darte mas hielo si lo deseas asi recuperaras tus fuerzas

-eres extraño

-¿de veras?-se sorprende-ven si te llegan a ver estaras en problema con ese estado con que estas ahora-iba a ayudarla a ponerse de pie pero la youkai se niega

-puedo sola-camina unos cuantos pasos, sin embargo estaba aun debilitado, entonces kakeru la toma en brazos-¿q-que haces?

-ayudando a una dama,no te muevas por favor-asi se la lleva consigo hasta el congelador de la tienda de takoyakis, alli la sienta sobre unas cajas

-creo que aqui te repondras mas rapido

-no te entiendo, prestas ayuda a un youkai que es temido y persguido por los humanos

-¿sabes? hablando asi me recuerdas mucho a mi niisan, el me ha cuidado y protegido desde que papa y mama murieran, por eso yo deseo seguir sus enseñanzas cuidandote y protegiendote yuki ona

-sabes quien soy aun asi deseas proteger mi vida humano

-kakeru,ese es mi nombre,bien puedes quedarte aqui durante la mañana, nos vemos

-¿a donde vas?

-a abrir la tienda,,,etto ¿te gustan los takoyakis?

-no, solo las cosas frias-le dice seria

-ah es cierto que tonto soy,tratare de traerte mas helado, nos vemos-se marcha dejandola bastante desconcertada con su actitud

En tanto kai despues de desayunar se dirigia a su empleo cuando se topa con el cazador solitario, este se llama naraku y al verlo saca su daga y le dice serio

-voy tras la pista de una yuki ona, ella es mi presa asi que principiante no te atrevas a ir por ella

-no se de que hablas y no me interesa, permiso

-te estare vigilando principiante

-soy kai-le dice mirandolo serio, luego siguiendo su camino piensa-"ese omnyouji si que es extraño,habra que tener cuidado con el"

Kakeru termina temprano su trabajo en la tienda y va a la bodega de congelamiento con una caja de helados para la youkai, la encuentra mirando el exterior con tristeza

-¿quieres volver con los tuyos no?

-si-le dice cogiendo un helado-como humano eres extraño,otro me hubiese delatado o en el peor de los casos acabado conmigo

-sera porque creo que los youkai y los humanos pueden convivir juntos-luego le señala-cuando anochezca te ayudare a escapar del pueblo

-puede ser peligroso para ti joven

-yo estoy bien y soy kakeru-luego le acota con una sonrisa-¿seamos amigos si?

-¿amigos eh?-se asombra pero despues se alegra riendo desconcertando a kakeru

LLegada la noche naraku sale en busca de yuki ona, estaba seguro de que ella se encontraba oculta en algun lugar de la ciudad,kai y los otros omyouji tambien realizaban su ronda acostumbrada por las calles, en eso kai ve a su hermano yendo hacia la bodega de congelamiento y se desconcierta siguiendolo sin que lo viese

-¿estas lista?-le dice kakeru a yuki ona desde la puerta de la bodega

-si, kakeru sera mejor que me dejes escapar sola, yo ya me siento bien y puedo cuidarme, no deseo que te lastimen

-tranquila, mi niisan siempre me dice que un caballero debe proteger a una damisela en problemas

-que gracioso eres

-vamos-le ofrece su mano y ella confiada sale-entonces kai los ve asombrado, saliendo de su escondite

-kakeru ¿que haces?

-ayudo a mi amiga niisan

-¿tu hermano es un omnyouji?-le dice ella asombrada, luego se pone seria soltando al joven se aparta de el-esto era una trampa ¿verdad?,solo te hiciste pasar por mi amigo para entregarme a tu hermano

-no, no es cierto, yo si quiero que estes a salvo yuki ona

-mentira, todos los humanos son unos mentirosos-dice emocionada corriendo, kakeru iba a seguirla pero kai se lo impide

-dejame ir niisan

-ella no va a escucharte kakeru

-yo solo queria ayudarla, ¿por que?-se emociona

-de acuerdo te ayudare a llevarla a salvo al bosque, de seguro ella es la presa de ese sujeto y ya debe ir tras sus pasos

-niisan-se alegra-gracias

Kai usa sus sellos para ubicar en el pueblo a yuki ona, esta para en una callejuela a descansar, estaba triste ya que comenzaba a creer en la amabilidad que le demostrara kakeru,de pronto siente algo y salga hacia atras mientras una flecha se incrusta a los pies de ella

-eres rapida-le dice naraku saltando frente a ella

-un omnyouji-se asusta pero decide pelear

Kai se iba acercando a ese lugar con kakeru, en eso escuchan el grito de la youkai y al llegar corriendo la encuentran mal herida en el piso, kakeru se le acerca emocionado

-lo siento..yo

-estas..llorando..por mi..en verdad..querias ser mi..amigo..¿verdad?-le dice tocando su rostro

-si, pero al final no pude salvarte, perdoname-llora sobre su pecho

-gracias..por ser..mi..a..mi..go-muere y se desvanece entre sus brazos, kai se coloca junto a kakeru

-niisan-llora amargamente entre sus brazos

-debes enseñarle a tu hermano que entre youkai y humanos no existe eso llamado amistad-acota naraku y se aleja mientras kai lo mira enojado entre la lluvia que comenzaba a caer esa noche de otoño


	5. Trabajo en equipo

A kai no le agrado la forma como se comporto naraku frente a kakeru despues de acabar con yuuki ona y lo busca en los galpones de entrenamiento de los youkai que estaban instalados fuera de la ciudad, lo descubre usando su espada en unos simuladores, caundo sale de la sala lo aborda

-necesito hablar contigo naraku

-yo no hablo con hermanos de traidores de la raza humana

-escucha tonto-lo agarra de su kimono-mi hermano kakeru no es un traidor, el solo queria salvar a esa yuki ona

-y a eso se le llama traicion-se suelta-tienes que darme las gracias kai

-¿gracias por que?

-por no delatar a tu querido hermanito, ya que ayudar a un youkai es condenacion absoluta a la muerte o ¿no lo sabias?, te sugiero que vigiles a tu hermanito o esta vez sera condenado si vuelve a ayudar a un youkai

-lo tomare en cuenta-se marcha pensando en la actitud de naraku hacia el

Mas tarde el sumo sacerdote los reune en el patio del galpon,sobre una tarima les da un anuncio

-han habido avistamiento de varios youkai sobre la zona de los bosques, por lo tanto nos dividiremos en grupos de a dos para vigilar la zona señalada y acabr con los youkai que amenazan nuestro pacifico pueblo, luego se dan las listas de parejas sorprendiendose kai al descubrir que naraku sera su compañero de exploracion

-ordenes son ordenes-indica naraku-vigilaremos juntos pero cada uno caza su propia presa , ¿esta claro?

-mientras nos den nuestros salarios que importa si mi compañero es el mismo diablo-señala kai y antes de partir va a ver a kakeru a la tienda de takoyakis

-kakeru estare ausente dos dias, por favor vente a casa inmediatamente despues del trabajo y manten todo con llave durante la noche, dejare en la comoda una arma en caso de..

-no te preocupes tanto por mi niisan-le dice interrumpiendolo-se cuidarme y no despegues la mirada de ese sujeto

-¿te refieres a naraku no?

-si, ese tipo es un traidor, puede dejarte solo

-lo se y ya acordamos que ninguno se inmiscuiria en la caza del otro kakeru

-me hubiese gustado que no fueras un omnyouji niisan-recuerda con tristeza lo sucedido con yuki ona-lo siento no quise decir eso

-te entiendo, no te preocupes-le coloca la mano en su hombro-nos vemos despues

-ten cuidado

De ese modo kai se marcha con los demas onmyouji y en el bosque se separan en parejas con naraku a su lado, atento a lo que hiciese

Preparan la tienda en un paramo abierto, kai cocina mientras naraku estaba sentado afilando un madero con su navaja

-¿no vas a cocinar algo naraku?

-la cocina es de mujeres ademas para que necesito cocinar si tengo esto-le enseña unos pequeños pecesitos que llevaba dentro de una bolsa de papel-y no se te ocurra pedirme algo porque no te dare nada

-no me gusta el pescado-pensado-"ah que tipo mas antipatico y pensar que tendre que aguantarlo dos dias mas"-luego mira la luna que comenzaba a salir-"espero que kakeru este bien"

En el pueblo despues del trabajo kakeru se dirige a su casa como le dijese kai, en el camino se topa con un extraño huevo entre unas plantas, en eso ve pasar a un kappa e iba a seguirlo pero se detiene al recordar lo ocurrido con yuki ona, asi que coge el huevo y se marcha con el

Ya en el interior de su hogar lo deposita sobre una mesa mirandolo

-no parece ser de una gallina, tiene un color extraño-luego se preocupa-oh no y¿si es de ese kappa? mejor me deshago de el-abre la ventana para lanzarlo pero no es capaz-¿por que las cosas extrañas me pasan a mi? mañana lo dejare en el bosque

En el campamento el sumo sacerdote les da a cada grupo una mision en parejas, de ese modo aunque a kai no le agradaba la idea se dirige a una cueva seguido de mas atras por naraku, que iba bastante relajado mordiendo una ramita de arbol..


	6. El bebe kappa

En el bosque kai y naraku seguian su camino por una cueva mientras iban acabando con los youkai que se le aparecian en frente de forma separada, como habian acordado antes de entrar, en eso un youkai aparece por la espalda de naraku mientras estaba distraido con otro que se le apareciera por enfrente, estaba a punto de ser lastimado cuando una flecha lanzada por kai lo destruye sorprendiendo a naraku

-¿por que me salvaste principiante?

-porque a pesar de que eres un arrogante somos compañeros onmyouji, solo por eso te salve-sigue su ruta dejandolo en silencio

Mas alla encuentran un puente de cuerdas que debian cruzar, naraku lo hace primero sin problemas y cuando le toca a kai un viento fuerte se hace presente moviendo las cuerdas del puente cortandolas, kai hubiese caido al profundo abismo sino es por la oportuna intervencion de naraku que lo saca con su mano dejandolo a salvo en la ve sentado recuperando el aire por el susto y acota

-no creas que somos camaradas, solo devolvi el favor-luego sigue la ruta

-vaya, vaya-acota kai poniendose de pie

En el pueblo kakeru despues de cenar observa el huevo que recogiese sobre el cojin donde lo colocase

-ojala mañana ese kappa venga por ti, no quiero meterme en mas lios por tu causa-en eso lo ve moverse de su cojin y rodar hacia la punta de la mesa, corre para salvarlo antes de que se estrellase contra el suelo y se rompiera-uf, si que es inquieto-dice aliviado,de pronto el cascaron se desquebraja-va a nacer

Minutos despues nace un pequeño kappa y se monta sobre la cabeza de kakeru

-¿que haces pequeño? baja de ahi-trata de sacarlo pero el kappa se mueve rapido y luego cuando al fin logra kakeru cogerlo con sus manos-eres un travieso

-mama-le dice sonriendo

-espera pequeñito, yo no soy tu mama, me llamo kakeru,ka-ke-ru ¿entiendes?

-mama-lo abraza quedandose dormido alli

-vaya-solo suspira el joven viendose en problems de nuevo por un youkai

En la cueva por su parte naraku y kai llegan frente a un viejo altar, alli se sorprenden al descubrir a los otros onmyouji que realizaban la prueba con ellos profundamente dormidos

-¿que paso aqui?-consulta kai asombrado

-esto es obra de un youkai-dice serio naraku sacando su daga mirando alrededor mientras kai no entendia lo que sucedia, en eso un suave aroma se deja sentir-cubrete tu rostro con esto-le lanza naraku una mascarilla a kai mientras se coloca otra igual-no inhales ese aroma o caeras en el mismo sueño que ellos-le dice

-mmm-acota sin reclamar

-vaya son listos-dice de repente una voz y un kobinashi aparece frente a ellos-tendre que hacerme caso personalmente de ustedes

-un kobinashi-dice kai asombrado-deshazte la maldicion

-no te hara caso principiante, es un youkai y como tal solo entiende a la fuerza

-pero-en la mente de kai regresa el recuerdo de kakeru llorando la perdida de yuki ona, sin embargo se da cuenta de ue naraku tenia razon y que si no luchaba acabaria muerto en esa cueva

En tanto kakeru dormia acompañado del bebe kappa que no se apartaba de su lado, esperando el jven poder llevarlo a salvo al bosque de los youkai


	7. La batalla y una singular hermana

Kai junto con naraku observan a kobinashi frente a ellos, el cual estaba a punto de usar sus tecnicas con ellos

-por esta vez trabajaremos en equipo principiante-dice naraku sacando su lanza lo que asombra al comienzo a kai pero luego entiende su posicion y sonrie

-digo lo mismo tsundere-sus palabras enojan a naraku

-¿a quien llamas tsundere cabeza de nabo

-espera yo no soy eso tsundere tsundere

-quieres pelear-lo amenaza con su lanza

-cuando quieras-saca su espada

Mientras discutian kobinashi los observa primero alegre, pero luego comienza a impacientarse entonces los ataca con dagas y ambos las esquivan

-dejaremos nuestra pelea para despues-acota kai

-esta bien-responde serio separandose para atacarlos por ambos flancos, el youkai utiliza su cabeza para atacar a kai mientras su cuerpo lo hacia con naraku y ambos onmyouji sincronizados esquivan los respectivos ataque, el youkai siendo de nuevo uno solo acota

-para haber discutido hasta hace poco trabajan muy bien en equipo

-sera porque nuestro deber es acabarte youkai-indica naraku saltando sobre el con su !-el yokai es agil y se aleja rapidamente, kai aparece a su lado y lo golpea con la parte trasera mandandolo a volar contra una roca, esquivandola a pocos centimetros de ser golpeado

-¿por que mierda no lo matas?-le dice naraku a kai-acaso ¿eres como el tonto de tu hermano que cree en la amistad entre humanos y youkai?

-"¿existira un humano que tenga esos pensamientos?"-piensa kobinashi mirandolos desde una roca

-no, pero-acota kai,en eso duda de si mismo, a su mente viene el recuerdo de kakeru llorando la muerte de yuki ona, lo que baja su defensa

_"es mi oportunidad"-piensa kobinashi sacando una daga-MUERE ONMYOUJI-salta sobre el, kai lo mira muy cerca sin poder hacer nada para defenderse

-"lo siento niichan"-cierra los ojos pensando en kakeru, hubiese sido su fin si no es por naraku que acaba con el youkai usando su lanza lo mira de pie frente a el con la mirada fria

-si no estas dispuesto a ser un onmyouji de verdad, entonces dejalo-le dice serio para luego ayudar a sus compañeros que comenzaban a despertar mientras kai siente que el mundo que forjara caia a pedazos ante el

A parte llegado el alba kakeru sale del pueblo llevando una bolsa con el, ya en el bosque saca de ella al bebe kappa

-pronto estaras con los tuyos pequeño

-mama

-ya te dije no soy tu madre-caminan por un sendero, en eso nota que habian muchos ojos observandole y apresura el paso,De repente lo rodean una gran cantidad de kappas-chicos yo solo vine a traer a este pequeño ¿ven?-siente la hostilidad en sus miradas-dile s que soy bueno kappa

Los kapppas preparan sus cabezas para atacar a kakeru con sus chorros de agua cuando se escucha una voz a lo lejos

-ALTO NO LO LASTIMEN

Al levantar la mirada kakeru descubre sobre la rama de un arbol a una mujer vestida con un singular sombrero de kappa y un especie de traje de baño de tigresa selvatica con capa incluida, da un salto con giro y se coloca frente a kakeru, acercandosele le acaricia la barriga al bebe kappa que le sonrie contento

-lo cuidaste muy bien-le dice sonriendo

-¿quien..eres tu?-le dice asombrado

-me llamo saraji y cuido de estos kappas, ¿te gustan los youkai verdad?

-s-si, aunque no deberia porque mi niisan es un onmyouji-le dice apenado-por eso traje a este pequeño de vuelta con los suyos antes de que el regrese de su mision

-ya veo no debe ser facil para ti ser hermano de un onmyouji

-¿por que ayudas a los kappa?-le consulta curioso

-porque ellos salvaron mi vida-le dice acariciando al bebe kappa...


	8. El pasado de la guardiana kappa

Kakeru deja al pequeño kappa en el piso para luego escuchar la historia de saraji, como paso a ser la guardiana de esos kappas

-dijiste que los kappas te salvaron la vida saraji san

-asi fue, recuerdo ese dia on claridad como si fuese hoy-se sienta en una roca posandose a su lado un viejo kappa descolorido-este kappa fue uno de los que salvo mi vida por eso decidi dar el resto de mi existencia para protegerlos de los onmyouji- acariciandolo recuerda su pasado con cierta nostalgia y tristeza

"En el pasado tenia diez años y vivia pacificamente en su pueblo junto a sus padres y su hermano mayor, un dia van al rio a pescar en eso ella ve a un kappa atrapado en una red de pesca y aunque los humanos temian a los youkai ella conmovida se le acerca y lo saca debajo de la red

-estas a salvo-el kappa la mira y en eso salta al agua al escuchar un ruido desde la joven mira la arbolera con desconfianza tomando un palo para atacar al agresor pero se topa con su hermano

-neesan la comida esta servida

-okey vamos niichan- se marcha mientras ella se sentia orgullosa por ayudar al kappa

En el campamento mientras platicaban durante la cena ella plantea algo que no le agrada a su padre

-los humanos y los youkai nunca seran amigos, asi que debes entenderlo saraji

-si padre lo siento-luego piensa-"me hubiese agradado ser amiga de ese kappa"

-¿vamos a labar los trastos?-le dice la madre con una sonrisa

-mmm-acota contenta llevando los trastos al rio mientras el padre conversaba con su hermano

-ishiro pronto sera el momento de que te unas a la guardia de nuestro señor para luchar por nuestro pueblo

-padre no puedo dejarlos solos, si llegasen a atacarlos no estare aqui para defenderlos

-no te angusties, tu viejo padre aun tiene mucha cuerda, sabre defender a nuestra familia

De ese modo pasada una semana el joven se va de la aldea hacia la academia de salvacion despidiendose de su hermana

-cuida a los viejos, papa aunque diga que es fuerte ya no esta en edad para luchar neechan

-lo hare, tomare tu lugar niisan y-lo abraza emocionada-cuidate por favor

-dentro de un mes no volveremos a ver te lo juro-asi se marcha

Las cosas en la aldea seguian su curso normal, de pronto una noche en que la luna llena se tiñe de rojo el walpurgis, como se le llamaba al festin de los youkai entra en su apogeo, saraji estaba en el jardin regando unos girasoles, cuando su madre le pide entrar ya que debian ponerse a salvo de los posibles ataques de los pronto cuando cruzaban la puerta corrediza de bambu aparece frente a ellas un oni, una especie de ogro gigante que las ataca con su mazo saltando a un lado para esquivar el golpe dejando un enorme crater en el suelo, el padre escucha el ruido y sale a defender a su familia, lo ataca con su espada pero el oni lo coge con su mano

-¡papa!-grita la joven, entonces coge la espada que se le cayese a su padre para atacar al oni y este con su otra mano la lanza contra un arbol donde se golpea, mientras perdia el sentido con impotencia ve como tanto su padre como su madre eran devorados por el oni

-ma..ma,pa..pa-cierrra los ojos en eso los abre al escuchar sonidos de chillidos y al hacerlo descubre a un centenar de kappas luchando contra el oni con sus chorros de agua, obligando al oni a huir de alli y la joven vuelve a quedar inconciente mientras la luna roja se desvanecia por la lluvia que comenzaba a caer.."

Volviendo a la guarida saraji toma un vaso de zumo y se lo pasa a kakeru para seguir con el relato-cuando desperte me encontraba aqui, toda mi aldea habia sido arrasada esa noche roja

-¿que paso con tu hermano?

-nunca supe de el,tal vez cree que he muerto o quiza el ya no esta en este mundo

¿no has intentado buscarlo?

-no puedo, los kappas de este bosque me necesitan , se los debo por salvar mi vida esa noche

-que pena-luego le acota-no le dire a nadie de este lugar

-eso espero o kappa sama te hubiese machacado kakeru

-¿kappa sama?-se desconcierta

-es cierto no has visto a todos los kappas,ven-lo lleva hasta un enorme arbol saliendo detras un kappa de proporsiones gigantezcas

-ahh-solo dice kakeru cayendo sentado

-ya sabes si dices algo kappa sama te hara añicos

-s-si-luego se marcha, el bebe kappa lo seguia pero kakeru lo mira frio-no me agradas youkai-lo que lo asusta regresando con los otros kappas-es lo mejor, cuidate pequeño-solo dice,al alejarse de eso se encontraba en un paramo abierto-y ¿el bosque?

Luego comprende que saraji habia colocado una barrera magica para proteger a su nueva familia

En el campamento onmyouji naraku estaba frente al fuego mirando una vieja fotografia

-"no dejare que nadie mas muera, te lo juro saraji neesan"-pensaba guardando la fotografia mientras kai estaba decidido a renunciar a su trabajo.


	9. La decision de kai

Kai despues de lo ocurrido con kobinashi regresa al pueblo decidido a hacer algo con su llegar a su casa lo esperaba kakeru con una gran cena de binevenida

-bienvenido niisan-le dice alegre

-hola kakeru-solo acota mirando la mesa-todo se ve delicioso, gracias

-de nada-le responde al notar su voz apagada sentandose a cenar-¿niisan?

-¿que kakeru?-toma un vaso de licor

-paso algo en tu entrenamiento, te ves diferente

-¿sabes? lo he estado meditando y creo que ya es tiempo de que nos mudemos, tengo dinero suficiente para poner una tiendita en un pueblo pequeño, asi tu te haces cargo de atender a los clientes y yo de suministrala kakeru

-¿vas a dejar tu trabajo de onmyouji?-le dice sorprendido dejando la comida de lado

-si, ya no me agrada cazar youkai

-¿por que cambiaste de idea niisan?

-deberias estar contento, a ti no te agradaba que fuese un onmyouji ¿no?-luego mas animado-itadaikimasu-se sirve un trozo de carne mientras kakeru lo mira desconcertado con su actitud

Mas tarde cuando kakeru va a la bodega en busca de leña para la chimenea descubre los implementos y las armas que usa kai como onmyouji

-"niisan"-solo piensa preocupado, piensa despues en hablar con el nuevamente y consultarle porque habia decidido dejar de ser un onmyouji asi

que toma la decision de ir al trabajo de kai despues de su empleo en la tienda de takoyakis

En el cuartel onmyouji todos comentaban la salida de kai, naraku que pasaba los escucha y aunque no le caia bien, lo consideraba su rival como onmyouji y creia que lucharia para seguir en la pelea por ser el mejor.

Kai en tanto llegada la tarde por su parte estaba en la cascada bajo un chorro de agua enfriando su cabeza cuando recuerda el dia de la muerte de sus padres."Estaba abrazando a su hermano que no dejaba de sollozar mientras un youkai acababa con su madre, luego cuando iba tras ellos ve con asombro a su padre atacando al youkai con su espada de onmyouji

-kai coge a kakeru y huyan

-pero padre

¡HUYAN!-les grita

-si-solo dice tomando a kakeru mientras ve por ultima vez a su padre luchando

Deja a kakeru en una cueva protegido y retorna encontrando a su padre herido de muerte

-padre, padre-le decia entre sollozos

-kai...cuida a..kakeru..protegelo..con es..to-le alza la espada-tu pue..des hijo-luego muere, kai llora, luego levantandose con la espada mira a su padre muerto y dice con una mirada fria

-juro que sere el mejor omnyouji padre..."

Volviendo a la cascada se da cuenta de que no podria cumplir esa promesa, en eso esquiva una daga y saliendo busca a su agresor descubriendo sobre la cima de la cascada a naraku

-¿que te pasa? por poco y me matas tonto-le dice serio kai

-asi que aun tienes reflejos,vaya no eres un tonto del todo -salta colocandose frente a el

-no estoy para tus insultos ni mucho menos tus juegos absurdos, ahora habla o te hare hablar

-asi que mis palabras te afectaron principiante, ¿vas a renunciar no?

-eo no te interesa-le dice serio

-¿no te importa tu pequeño hermanito?

-¿que pasa con kakeru?-le dice serio

-el fue al cuartel para saber de ti, el pobre estaba muy preocupado

-kakeru-luego se le acerca serio-¿no le hiciste daño?

-no pero se fue muy decepcionado al saber que su hermano dejaba de ser un omnyouji por su causa

-maldito ¿que le dijiste?-iba a golpearlo pero naraku lo deja tendido sobre el agua del rio con un solo movimiento de karate

-solo le dije la verdad-responde

En tanto cuando kakeru salia del cuartel preocupado por kai ve en una jaula cerca de la reja a un bakeneko (gato demonio) y se le acerca meintras en el rio kai y naraku arreglaban sus diferencias.


	10. Bakaneko y Nekomata

Kakeru sabia que no podia acercarse a los youkai ni mucho menos ayudarlos pero ese bakeneko le inspiraba lastima al verlo alli claustrado,privado de su libertad y cuando se le acercaba a la jaula ve cerca en un muro a una nekomata,entonces va donde ella, la youkai asustada iba a huir pero siente en su aura que no era malo, no como los humanos que los cazaban y se detiene

-¿eres una youkai verdad?

-si-le dice, ya que estaba con su apariencia humana para no ser descubierta-no eres como esos humanos, los llamados omnyouji, eres diferente

-lo se y esto me ha causado problemas,¿quieres salvar al bakeneko no?

-asi es, el es mi hermano mayor y si no lo salvo sera exorcizado-se deprime-no se como acercarmele sin ser atacada tambien

-yo podria ayudarte

-¿tu?, pero dijiste que se te estaba prohibido acercarte a los youkai como yo

-es cierto y voy a cumplirlo despues de ayudarte a reunirte con tu hermano

-¿por que?

-porque la familia es importante-solo acota serio

-dime humano ¿como liberaras a nayu de esa prision?

-le pedire ayuda a alguien y soy kakeru, ¿cual es tu nombre? decirte nekomata es dificil

-si vas a salvar a mi niisan te lo dire, mi nombre es saru y gracias kakeru-le sonrie

Kai en la cascada termina agotado en el rio, cerca suyo de igual forma estaba naraku, poniendose primero de pie apoyado de su espada se le acerca y kai al verlo piensa preocupado

-"maldicion, no puedo moverme, va a acabarme..kakeru"-en eso lo ve sonriendo lo que lo desconcierta

-eres bueno, deberias reconsiderar no dejar la academia omnyouji

-¿eres naraku?-le dice de pie agarrrando sus mejillas asombrado, lo que lo enoja golpeandolo con la empuñadura de su espada cayendo sentado al agua de nuevo

-lo siento

-me retracto de lo que dije-se marcha mientras kai se da cuenta despues de su duelo con naraku que el dejar la academia omnyouji seria su peor equivocacion y se retracta

Al regresar busca a kakeru pero lo encuentra en el jardin con la nekomata con temor a ser descubiertos por los soldado de la ciudada que estaban entrenados para eliminar cualquier youkai dentro de la ciudad

Serio se les acerca y la nekomata se convierte en una gata de nuevo, kakeru la coge en brazos y viendo en su hermano la mirada de un cazador omnyouiji

-no dejare que mates a saru ella pidio mi ayuda y voy a darsela aunque eso me ponga en tu contra niisan

-¿sabes? me recuerdas mucho a nuestra madre kakeru

-¿mama?

-si, ella siempre estuvo en contra del trabajo de papa y por eso termino muerta por un youkai ¿no?-le dice serio, en eso se da cuenta de que kakeru no dejaria de proteger a la nekomata y se sienta-¿quieres ayudarla a liberar al bakeneko de la academia omnyouji verdad?

-si, el es su hermano y la familia es importante, tu mismo lo dijiste niisan

-ah, nunca pense que tomarias en serio esas palabras pero supongo que tienes razon en eso,esta bien te ayudare a sacar al bakeneko de la academia

-niisan gracias

-tendremos varios obstaculos especialmente a el-se refiere a en la academia se curaba sus lesiones entendiendo que kai era tan fuerte como el y que si no mejoraba sus tecnicas omnyouji llegaria a sobrepasarlo en el futuro lo que lo enoja golpeando la gabeta de medicina haciendo un hueco con su puño en el metal


	11. Liberacion

Kai junto con kakeru y saru planean el escape de bakeneko, ya que dentro de una semana seria exorcisado junto a otros youkai que estaban encarcelados en la academia omnyouji

-aun no dejare la academia asi podre investigar donde se encuentra el bakeneko-dice kai

-niisan en verdad ¿vas a dejar de ser un omnyouji como papa?

-si-aunque en el fondo estaba dudoso,sin embargo sabia que al ayudar al bakeneko seria tachado de traidor y tendrian que dejar el pueblo, mirando a kakeru-¿tu tambien estas seguro de hacer esto kakeru?

-lo estoy niisan, mañana renunciare a mi empleo en la tienda de takoyakis para irnos a otro lugar, no importa donde sea, ese espacio que encontremos sera nuestro hogar tambien ¿verdad?

-si asi es niichan-le dice emocionado

-etto..lamento que por nuestra causa tengan que dejar el pueblo-acota la nekomata

-no te preocupes saru san, pronto tu y tu hermano estatran juntos de nuevo-le dice kakeru contento

A la mañana siguiente en la academia omnyouji naraku ve pasar a kai hacia el sector de los calabozos y curioso lo por su parte recorria cada celda donde estaban cautivos los youkai hasta que se detiene en una descubriendo al bakeneko sentado en una banca observando a un raton que salia por un agujero, en eso lo coge de la cola e iba a engullirlo

-eres como cualquier gato-dice kai

-¿que buscas humano aqui?-le dice sonrojado soltando al raton que se escabulle por el agujero-mi cena-se deprime

-olvida al raton,¿conoces a saru?

-¿que le hiciste a mi neesan?-iba a rasgarlo pero recibe un electrochoque al tocar la reja dejandolo tendido en el piso

-esas barreras tienen poder espiritual en ellas, una descarga mas y seras enviado de nuevo al inframundo

-¿que..buscas?-se pone de pie

-la nekomata esta a salvo en mi casa

-¿por que la ayudas?, no es logico que lo hagas siendo un omnyouji-le dice desconcertado

-por mi hermano menor el quiere ayudar a esa nekomata por eso dentro de tres dias durante la noche nueva te liberaremos

-todos iran en tu contra

-lo se por eso esa misma noche mi hermano y yo dejaremos el pueblo para siempre

-¿ayudaran a unos youkais a base de su propia felicidad?, en verdad nunca entendere a los humanos

-mejor, solo preparate, eso es todo y-le lanza un pan-eso es mejor que ese raton

Se marcha miemtras el youkai lo observa mientras se alimentaba de la hogaza de no sospechaban que eran espiados por naraku y que este los habia escuchado

-"que interesante"-solo piensa marchandose

Transcurren los tres dias y la noche de luna llena se hace presente, kai prepara vino y lo ofrece a los omnyouji que estaban de guardia esa noche cayendo a los pocos minutos despues dormidos por los somniferos puestos en la bebida alcoholica, luego va hasta las celdas y usando un pergamino magico especial logra liberar al bakeneko de su jaula

-vamos, el somnifero no durara mucho

-¿donde esta mi neechan?

-afuera con mi hermano,rapido

-si, les deseo larga vida y prosperidad

-te lo agradezco viniendo de un bakeneko-ya que esos youkai traian la suerte a quienes los ayudaban y este era el caso

Cuando ya estaban a punto de cruzar la entrada se topan con naraku

-asi que al final decidiste convertirte en un traidor principiante

-demonios-solo dice kai al no esperar encontrarse con naraku alli-vamos


	12. Duelo

Kai no esperaba encontrarse con naraku en aquel lugar, todos sus planes de un exitoso escape habian caido dejandolo a merced del omnyouji mas poderoso de la academia y eso lo sabia ya que en el rio apenas pudo darle la pelea y no terminar asesinado por su espada

-naraku saldare cuentas contigo pero deja ir al bakeneko-le dice nervioso

-¿le tomaste cariño a ese gato no?-le dice sonriendo-de acuerdo lo dejare ir si peleas ahora conmigo y al fin sabremos quien de los dos es el mas fuerte de la academia,¿que dices? es un buen trato

-okey, luchare contra ti-mirando al youkai-vete, afuera de los muros te espera la nekomata

-¿vas a luchar contra el?

-si-dice sacando su espada mirando a naraku

-¿que pasara con tu hermano?, el tambien te espera

-lo se pero se que nunca me perdonaria si algo te pasara, le prometi a kakeru salvarte y lo hare,ahora vete

-suerte-lo besa en la frente lo que lo sorprende junto con naraku, separandose avergonzado

-¿q-que haces baka?

-solo te doy mi suerte-le responde

-vaya,ahora vete, naraku puede cambiar de idea y atacarnos a ambos-dice serio, alzando la espada de nuevo

-si-se va pasando junto a naraku que se queda inmovil fijando su mirada en kai

-ven-le dice moviendo su mano

Afuera tras unos arbustos esperaban kakeru y la nekomata,la segunda impaciente movia sus colas rapidamente sobre el rostro del joven, la mueve a un lado y le acota

-tranquila mi niisan salvara a nayu san

-confias mucho en sus habilidades kakeru

-si, porque kai es el mejor omnyouji de todo el pais

-tienes razon, creere en ti-en eso ven llegar al bakeneko lo que desconcierta mucho a kakeru, saru lo abraza contenta

-niisan

-me alegra verte bien saru

-estas mas delgado-luego los interrumpe kakeru

-nayu san ¿donde esta mi niisan?

-el se quedo atras, esta luchando contra un omnyouji,creo que se llama naraku-le explica preocupando a kakeru

-oh no niisan

En la academia la pelea entre ambos omnyouji se torna peligrosa utilizando ambos sus ataques mas fuertes quedando a la par como en el rio,naraku secandose el sudor y la sangre de su labio acota

-es una lastima que alguien tan bueno como tu deje de ser un omnyouji por ayudar youkai dandole el gusto a su hermanito

-tu no lo entenderias-dice kai tambien limpieandose la sangre que escurria desde su frente hacia su ojo derecho-ya que no tienes a alguien a quien proteger

-¡callate!-le grita-tu no me conoces, yo tenia a alguien a quien proteger pero la perdi por causa de un maldito oni- mi neesan lo era todo para mi pero- empuña la mano-ya basta de recuerdos absurdos, a golpes te hare entender que los youkai pertenecen al inframundo, que los humanos y ellos nunca seran camaradas

-yo pensaba lo mismo,sin embargo al conocer a nayu y saru me di cuenta de que estamos errados, que existen youkai buenos

-ja ja ja-rie naraku-tus palabrerias cursis me dan risa,si que esos youkai te han engañado principiante-luego alzando su espada-yo te hare entrar en razon-lo ataca con fuerza y kai es obligado a usar su espada repeliendo su ataque sacando chispas con el roce de ambas armas

Kakeru preocupado corre hacia ese lugar para ver que estaba pasando en eso los descubre y se aterra al ver el aura oscura que expulsaba naraku

-¡niisan!-ambos omnyouji chocan siendo expulsados hacia atras por sus poderes, kai queda en desventaja

-lo siento, pero si no puedo hacerte entrar en razon entonces tendre que matarte kai-indica naraku arrematando contra kai que apenas lograba sostenerse en pie

-"es mi fin"-piensa cerrando los ojos soltando la espada ,en eso escucha un grito y abriendo los ojos ve con horror como la espada de naraku se incrusta en el pecho de kakeru que se colocase en frente de el para salvarle la vida

-niisan..fui util..para ti..¿verdad?-dice cayendo

-ka..keru-dice sin poderlo creer al igual que naraku que cae de rodillas


	13. Una nueva mañana

Kai aun sin poder creerlo ve a kakeru tirado en el piso lleno de sangre,no sabia como reaccionar,en eso la ira lo domina y gritando ataca a naraku pero se detiene a centimetros de atravesar su ojo derecho

-hazlo,acaba con mi vida

-no me rebajare a tu nivel aunque deberia acabarte por lo que le hiciste a kakeru,pero te juro si el llegase a morir no dudare en matarte

-lo estare esperando-en eso llegan los dos youkai que ayudasen y nekomata viendo en riesgo la vida de kakeru se le acerca y revisa su pulso

-¿como esta?-pregunta kai sin bajar su espada del rostro de naraku

-aun con vida, no te preocupes kai san mi niisan y yo salvaremoa a kakeru

-te lo encomiendo saru,bajando la espada-¿ves? no todos los youkai son como ese oni que ataco tu aldea-luego acota-mi aldea tambien fue saqueada por un oni,solo sobrevivimos kakeru y yo por eso entiendo tu dolor,lamento lo que te dije

-¿como eres capaz de hablarme asi y pedir perdon despues de que lastime a tu hermano?,yo ya te hubiese acabado si algo le hubieras echo a mi neesan,¿por que no me mataste? ¿porque?

-porque no deseo dejar solo a kakeru, por ese motivo te perdone la vida

-baka,en verdad eres un tonto principiante-agacha la cabeza ocultando sus lagrimas

Los youkai utilizan su poder de sanacion para ayudar a kakeru, kai a su lado le coge la mano

-vive kakeru,vive-en eso la mano de kakeru se mueve en la suya-niichan

-hola..las lagrimas no se te ven..bien niisan

-tonto-lo abraza emocionado mientras nekomata los mira contenta,bakeneko fija su mirada en naraku y no lo encuentra kai carga a su hermano que aun seguia debil y junto a los youkai se alejan del pueblo a una zona cuando kakeru estaba repuesto del todo de su herida hablan con saru y nayu

-cuidanse y gracias por salvar mi vida

-no des las gracias, nosotros estamos agradecidos ya que ustedes nos devolvieron nuestra libertad-le dice nayu

-mi niisan tiene razon, aun hay esperanza en un mañana en que youkai y humanos se lleven bien-le dice saru-fue un placer conocerlos kakeru y kai san-les da a cada uno un beso en la boca sonrojandolos-es suerte para su nueva vida-les dice junto a su hermano

-vamos saru-le indica nayu y asi ambos se convierten para alejarse por las sombras creadas por los arboles

Kakeeru los despide contento, en eso sin previo aviso kai le asujeta la oreja enojado jalandola con fuerza

-ay ay ay niisan,duele-le dice quejandose

-eso no es nada por lo que me hiciste pasar baka-le dice serio-dime ¿que hubiese pasado si esos youkai no tuvieran el poder de sanacion?,te hubiese perdido como a nuestros padres, no debiste intervenir en mi duelo con ese idiota de naraku

-lo hice porque no quiero perderte niisan-le dice emocionado-no quiero quedarme solo

-ya,ya,disculpa-le responde secando sus lagrimas-fui duro contigo-luego estira los brazos-ah,otra vez quede sin un trabajo

-pero niisan tenemos suficientes monedas para tener nuestra propia casa-le enseña la bolsa que portaba

-oh eso es bueno,vamos en busca de ese hogar kakeru

-si-le dice contento alejandose por el bosque

Mientras tanto naraku camina sin rumbo fijo pensando en las palabras de kai,en eso se detiene en un barranco y ve el fondo

-ese sujeto no pudo acabar con mi agonia,pero yo si puedo-iba a cometer suicidio cuando aparece un oni y lo reconoce-aun mi muerte puede esperar,ya que el destino me dio la posibilidad de vengar la muerte de mi familia-saca su espada y lo ataca,el oni le da un manotazo que lo lanza contra un tronco-ahhh-cae pero a pesar de estar lesionado su sed de venganza es mayor y vuelve a darle pelea mejorando sus movimientos,logrando acercarse a su cabeza y con un movimiento de su espada antes de recibir un segundo manotazo del oni logra arrebatarle la cabeza,semi aturdido en el pasto lo ve caer por el precipicio-lo logre..neesan-queda alli inmovil

Kai y kakeru compran una cabaña en las afueras de un pueblo cercano al mar,mientras arreglaban algunas cosas kai mira el horizonte,por donde quedaba la academia omnyouji,kakeru se da cuenta y le habla

-¿te preocupa ese omnyouji niisan?

-no deberia ya que casi acabo con tu vida kakeru,pero el tambien sufrio lo que nosotros pasamos con ese oni

-¿a su pueblo lo ataco ese oni niisan?

-si,el mismo me lo dijo,me conto ademas que en esa tragedia perdio a sus padres y hermana por eso es de corazon duro y se convirtio en un omnyouji para buscar venganza por su familia,creo que en eso el y yo somos iguales kakeru

-"su hermana,no sera que ella sea..no,seria mucha coincidencia,pero ambas historias se parecen"-piensa kakeru desconcertando a kai

-¿pasa algo kakeru?

-no,nada,sigamos trabajando o la noche nos cubrira pronto niisan

-tienes razon-se pone a clavar unas tablas mientras kakeru mira el horizonte pensando

-"ojala la persona que busca ese hombre sea saraji san,asi podran estar juntos de nuevo"-luego sigue su trabajo en el techo

Naraku despierta adolorido en una choza,en eso ve a su alrededor varios kappas,entonces se sienta y busca sus armas pero se toca el hombro derecho adolorido

-"¿que hare?,si al menos pudiese tomar mi daga"-los mira desconfiado,en eso un kappa del tamaño de un humano se coloca frente a el-mierda

-no digas palabrotas niisan-le dice una voz detras del kappa que reconoce,de pronto ve atonito a sarija frente a el sonriendo

-debo de estar muerto..eres tu sarija neechan-dice sin creer lo que sus ojos le presentaban-eres un espectro que ha venido a torturarme por que no pude protegerte ¿verdad?

-que cruel eres niisan-le dice seria-si lo fuese tendria cola y podria volar ¿no?

-entonces eres tu,no estoy soñando,eres mi querida neechan-le dice emocionado

-mmm-sus ojos se cubren de lagrimas-bienvenido ishiro nii

-saraji-a pesar de estar herido la abraza y solloza-neechan, neechan

-ya,ya,estoy de vuelta-le dice tocando su cabello contenta

-bienvenida-le sonrie contento

Asi llega a su fin esta emocionante historia de youkai y humanos en una tierra devastada por el hambre y la guerra pero con la esperanza de un mundo donde los akumas y humanos convivan...

\- FIN -


End file.
